FlashBack
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: (Seto x Joey /Yaoi) No recordaba nada de lo que sucedió ¿anoche? Tampoco dimensionaba que día fue, cuándo y a qué hora. ¿Qué hacia Seto Kaiba con Joey Wheeler en la misma habitación?
1. Chapter 1

**Flashback**

**By MadeInJapan**

Aún no entendía sabiendo quién es y que orgullosamente con mucho trabajo ha llegado a ser una de las personas más jóvenes e inteligentes del mundo orgulloso de su empresa de su trabajo y de sus grandes logros; sin embargo, no recordaba nada de lo que sucedió ¿anoche? Tampoco dimensionaba que día fue, cuándo y a qué hora.

Sorprendido de encontrarse con su camisa blanca rasgada mientras pasaba sus dedos por sus labios y mejilla haciendo una mueca de asco al notar que tenía pintura de labios en su mejilla derecha luego se percata que estaba vestido como ¿un simple muchacho? Sí, Seto Kaiba estaba con una simple camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros bien apretados estaba vestido como un muchacho común y corriente miró a su alrededor tratando de reconocer dónde estaba, pero no obtuvo más que un gran dolor de cabeza mientras intentó pararse ayudándose como apoyo un mueble que encontró a su lado.

Siguió investigando con su azul mirada y se percató en el suelo fotos esparcidas por la habitación…abrió sus azules ojos de asombro al reconocerse en las fotos como protagonista. Asombrado tomó unas cuentas del suelo en ellas estaba Seto Kaiba sonriendo como cualquier muchacho y a su lado estaba un joven, que para su espanto supo el empresario de ojos azules de quien se trataba ¿Qué hacía Joey Wheeler a su lado los dos abrazados y riendo a más no poder en las fotos? Sin duda el genio de ojos azules no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Esto sin duda tenía que ser una mala broma, pero lamentablemente para el castaño no era una broma mientras seguía viendo las fotos concluyendo que eran en su mayoría fotos espontaneas y los dos muy _¿cariñosos en las fotos?_

Para el genio esto era una pesadilla, entre el revoltijo de la habitación notó una figura tirada en el piso que estaba muy lejos de él, y lo reconoció de inmediato era su compañero de la foto.

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo? Mientras más intentó recordar su dolor de cabeza se acrecentaba el joven de ojos azules caminó hasta la figura durmiente en el piso despertándolo bruscamente con su pie, como quien despoerta a un perro pulgoso en el suelo.

—Maldito perro ¡despierta! —. Dijo un ya confuso, enrabiado y asustado Seto Kaiba que no dudó en aplicar un poco más de fuerza en su pie para ejercer más presión y hacer que el tonto tirado de ahí abriera sus ojos porque al parecer ninguna fuerza lo haría despertar al rubio que estaba tirado, hasta que después de unos minutos los movimientos lentos por parte del rubio hizo al muchacho de ojos azules desistir de despertarlo esperando a que le diera una buena explicación de cómo mierda Seto Kaiba el empresario más exitoso del mundo un verdadero CEO estaba en esa habitación con el idiota de Wheeler en condiciones inaceptables.

—Mmmm —. Murmuró Joey mientras se tocaba la parte baja de su espalda adolorida seguramente por haber dormido en el suelo incomodo, o más bien el pie del empresario que hace unos minutos brutamente lo despertó agregando el frío del suelo y la incomodo posición de éste.

—Por fin despertaste Wheeler, los perros se supone que despiertan temprano —. Empleando un tono muy frío y sarcástico gatilló a que Joey frente a ese comentario despertara bruscamente abriendo sus ojos miel de par en par para dimensionar y recordar todo de un sopetón.

—Maldito Kaiba ¿Qué te pasa? Ayer estabas tan agradable…—. Le respondió con un gruñido el rubio que de un salto ya estaba parado mirándolo desafiante. — es que ¿acaso no seguirás comportándote como ayer?

Ante eso, el muchacho de cabellos castaños enarcó una ceja Joey mencionó_ ¿ayer?_ El genio empezó a trabajar su mente rápidamente sacando conclusiones que si está hoy está en una habitación desconocida con Joey Wheeler, el perdedor del grupo "amigos Yugi" quiere decir que todos los sucesos pasaron ayer durante varias horas, pero ¿cómo fue a parar así? Ante eso Joey se percató de la cara de turbación y confusión del más alto, y recordó porque precisamente el genio de KC no recuerda.

El rubio se sintió un poco mal dada las circunstancias de ayer, pero no le iba conceder al genio una explicación ya que para Joey Wheeler una fiesta y todo lo que pasaba en una fiesta quedaba ahí y nunca, como regla general, ha sido comentar "aquello que sucedió" para él fue un momento excelente y en eso quedaría, porque los buenos momentos y recuerdos que suceden en una fiesta quedan ahí sobre todo los prohibidos donde generalmente Joey Wheeler se portaba mal y anoche se portó muy mal incitando a Seto Kaiba a su mundo de locuras o más bien de escape debido a sus problemas que no deseaba recordar sobre todo un padre borracho.

Anoche él y el empresario de ojos azules se comportaron como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida, o más bien algo más que optó por evadir cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas ante el recuerdo... movió su cabeza en negativa para intentar olvidar, ese no era el momento y menos frente al hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada intensa, sonrió para sí, sin duda lo pasó muy bien, pero tenía que retirarse y volver a su rutina tal vez si Kaiba recordara y realmente lo hubiese disfrutado gustaso lo invite nuevamente a sus andanzas olvidándose quien es quien de sus roles de enemigos, y siendo amigos, aunque sea en momentos vanidosos como una fiesta. Necesitaba escapar... y escapar anoche con Seto Kaiba fue lo mejor en su vida.

Mientras tanto Seto Kaiba se debatía en recordar o preguntarle a Joey. El muchacho de cabellos rubios se alistaba un poco y con el ruido de los pasos de éste, Kaiba despertó de su ensimismamiento y se acercó a Joey tomándolo del cuello de la camisa roja del más bajo enfurecido.

—Más te vale Wheeler que me expliques ¿que pasó anoche? si valoras tu miserable vida —. Escupió con toda la rabia contenida, la confusión y el miedo del genio intentando buscar una explicación lógica, pero ante esa reacción el rubio ni se inmutó más bien sonrió incrementando el enfado del de ojos azules, estaba muy cerca el castaño lo tenía arrinconado olvidándose de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban.

—Vaya Kaiba, así estábamos anoche, pero no estabas enojado si mal no recuerdo soltó el rubio sonriendo, haciendo que Seto Kaiba lo soltara de golpe nervioso alejándose a una distancia prudencial haciendo una mueca de asco —. No te diré nada. Quiero que lo recuerdes por si sólo y cuando sea así búscame y volvamos a repetir esta experiencia, porque yo no me siento arrepentido y creo que cuanto tú lo recuerdes, tampoco te sentirás arrepentido — dijo el rubio muy seguro y tranquilo le dio un beso a la distancia de despedida con su típica sonrisa de Joey Wheeler ganador, ante eso quedó un Seto Kaiba sorprendido para luego sonrojarse de rabia, pero antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarlo solo, el rubio sonriente…

— Kaiba… te recuerdo que dejaste pagada esta habitación, así que no te preocupes puedes salir tranquilo, pero para la próxima yo invito conozco un sitio bueno — con eso dicho cerró la puerta dejando a un muchacho de cabellos castaños aterrado, perplejo, frustrado por no recordar y ante la actitud del rubio seguro de si mismo que le exasperaba

El castaño solo atinó a buscar su gabardina azul que divisó cerca del mini bar que estaba en aquella habitación sacando en cuentas en que estaba en una habitación de un hotel cinco estrellas ¿acaso el CEO pagó todos los gastos? era cosa de locos lo que estaba sucediendo e inaudito, pero antes de irse y por su reputación recogió todas las fotos esparcidas observando que habían más personas en las fotos, hombres y mujeres, además de Wheeler todos felices… se dio cuenta que era una fiesta, pero ¿Qué hacía Seto Kaiba en una fiesta y con el Perro de Wheeler?

—No, no, esto no puede ser… —. Murmuró bajo sin poder creerlo. De repente un pinchazo sintió en su cabeza para ver unas imágenes en su mente…

_Estaba en su limosina exclusiva y él, Seto Kaiba, se dejaba sacar su ropa por las manos de una mujer muy bella, al lado de él otra bella chica de cabellos negros que muy alegre le ayudaba a su amiga y al frente Joey Wheeler riendo estrepitosamente, disfrutando y observando al castaño para luego también unirse a las chicas…_

_—Vamos Kaiba sácate esa corbata —_. _Acompañando y ayudando a las chicas para dejarlo de una forma más ¿casual? Y no tan empresarial._

_Las mujeres reían y el rubio las abrazaba como si fueran todos amigos, pero ante su asombro en ese recuerdo para el genio de Japón y que probablemente le faltaba poco para encabezar el mundo con ingenio en el mundo de los negocios y finanzas se unió al grupo riendo y lanzando por la ventaba su corbata._

—_Wheeler, que siga la fiesta —. Dijo el de cabellos castaños en un tono suave y relajado prosiguiendo a tomar la mezcla de Vodka con bebida para después darle al rubio y a las demás chicas que reían despreocupadamente y una de las muchachas le plantó un beso en la mejilla dejando una huella de lápiz labial rojo carmesí en la mejilla del empresario, pero a éste no le importó y siguió con esa pequeña fiesta en el auto._

Después de ese recuerdo un gruñido sólo se escuchó de aquella habitación, mientras salía de ella y caminando por el pasillo directo al ascensor volvió a recordar como si un flash back de anoche revivieran esos recuerdos y una sensación mágica volviera a sentir…

_Caminando sin rumbo siguiendo a Joey, las chicas se fueron a otra fiesta mientras que sólo ellos quedaron, ambos tomados de la mano empujándose como dos muchachos alegres jugando, saltando, abrazados ingresaron a una discoteque y el rubio lo incitó a bailar y él le siguió el ritmo algo tímido y tieso al principio sin saber cómo bailar una música sin sentido y forma ya que era un sonido de estilo electrohouse para luego antes de tomar un poco de vodka dejar que el liquido hiciera lo suyo y así poder alocarse y bailar junto con el rubio y sin más otros se les unieron en la pista de baile alegres y eufóricos._

_This is like a flashback_

_This is like a dream_

_This is like all the things you can fit inside a memory_

_A kaiba no le importó era uno más en la pista de baile hasta que el rubio saltando en modo de juego sus brazos rodearon su cuello y le dio un beso apasionado. El reía como si el beso fuera de lo más normal se soltó del joven de ojos azules y prosiguió a bailar, el moreno se sorprendió un poco por el acto, tal vez la sorpresa habría sido más intensa si hubiese estado en sus cinco sentidos, pero su estado con copas demás en el cuerpo y el vodka inseparable que no dejó de tomar la sorpresa no fue tanta pero le gustó y le siguió el ritmo esperando ahora él darle un beso inesperadamente al rubio, ya las iba a pagar. Las luces rojas y verdes hacían juego al aire mágico que se iba haciendo en el salón y aquellos dos jóvenes bailando entusiastas olvidando sus roles de enemigos como si nunca hubiese existido. Sin duda Joey Wheeler era el tipo más despreocupado y alegre que hubiese conocido, ni Yugi tenía esa aura del rubio. Bailaban como si el mundo se acara y se besaban como si fuera el último beso._

_Im coming out and now my vision is so clear_

_If i could change my state of mind then I would disappear_

_The love i get from you is something I cant chance_

_Then I could let you slip away without a secong glance_

Seto Kaiba caminaba como sonámbulo por las calles de Domino City recordando y de vez en cuando sorprendiéndose, pero aun escarbando en su mente ya que no lograba recordar cómo era posible que haya accedido a salir con Wheeler, sonrojándose en plena calle cerca del parque de Domino City se detuvo para recordar los besos apasionados que se dio con el rubio. Debido a su vestimenta y cabello desordenado no estaba bajo su disfraz de empresario y gracias a ello nadie con los que se cruzaba en la calle lo reconoció o sino habría sido comidilla de los medios, tal vez en algo debía agradecerle al perro en desordenarlo de esa manera y parecer irreconocible ante la multitud pareciendo un simple muchacho, aunque sea en un breve momento. Jamás se desprestigiaría vistiendo así más seguido. Es Seto Kaiba.

"¿Cómo es posible que yo y ese perro?" pensó para sí, aún le dolía la cabeza y por lo que recordaba anoche tomó bastante. El empresario nunca fue bueno para tomar alguna clase de bebida alcohólica por ende, su tolerancia al alcohol era por decirlo así nulo, sacando conclusiones tal vez llegó a comportarse de esa manera debido a su inexperiencia en el alcohol y en las fiestas. Si bien era el empresario más poderoso del mundo, pero era sólo un muchacho de 18 años recién cumplidos con cero vida social y dedicado más que a la empresa y a su hermano y aun así… ¿cómo fue que salió con Joey Wheeler? Un misterio que el empresario resolvería sin dudar.

Llegó a su mansión caminando casi como un vago cansado... un hombre en la portería lo detuvo bruscamente

—Muchacho ¿quién es usted? —. Le dijo el guardia de forma despectiva ya que la facha que tenía el moreno era semejante a la de un muchacho que pasó la noche con la misma ropa de juerga. Ante esas palabras y sobre todo el "tono" en que se dirigió a su "jefe" le molestó de sobremanera al empresario.

—Escúchame bien inútil, no soy cualquier hombre, soy Seto Kaiba —. y con una agilidad le arrancó del portero una maquina especial para identificar huellas dactilares de las cuales solo los empleados y los hermanos Kaiba se activaba para ingresar a la mansión, por ende el lector si reconocía de quiera era la huella dactilar aparecía en la pantalla de la computadora con foto y datos de los individuos.

De inmediato el guardia al ver lo que aparecía en la pantalla de la computadora se impresionó y reconoció a su jefe por la voz y la maquina lo confirmó.

—sí señor, perdóneme —. Se lamentó el hombre dejando pasar al muchacho que cansado caminó cuadras y cuadras para llegar definitivamente a la mansión. Los empleados impresionados no dijeron comentario alguno por miedo a su "jefe".

Seto Kaiba aliviado que Mokuba no estaba en el país, sino en una gira de estudios de su escuela tuvo que ahorrarse la preocupación y su estado deplorable_ ¿las consecuencias de tomar tanto alcohol?_. Se introdujo a su habitación rápidamente para luego meterse a la ducha y quitarse el maldito olor a alcohol y a vainilla porque dentro de todo, se dio cuenta que era el olor particular del rubio, nuevamente aparecieron la escenas del beso en plena pista de baile un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas, para luego transformarse en rabia contenida y frustración por no recordar nada. Se sintió humillado por ese perro llamado Wheeler. Le dio una jugada imprevista. Seto Kaiba jamás perdía menos ante ese muchacho insignificante.

Ya averiguaría cómo fue que accedió a salir con Joey, por ahora el empresario procedió a ducharse y borrar o más bien intentar recordar lo que pasó anoche con él.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Notas de autor:

Años que no escribía a cerca de mi pareja favorita de Yu gi OH Seto x Joey para mi forever, espero que nunca muera. Inspirada la canción es de Calvin Harris Flashback me inspiré en ese vídeo para escribir este fics, críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.


	2. Chapter 2

FlashBack

By MadeInJapan

_Bailando y danzando por las calles de noche en Domino City un muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, que por lo usual son fríos y penetrantes, esta vez eran cálidos y llenos de vida. El joven riendo a más no poder y tambaleando de vez en cuando debido a su estado etílico, y aun así llevaba cargando en su espalda un joven de rubios cabellos y ojos color miel, ambos disfrutando de una noche. El muchacho rubio rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del más alto y ocultamente le dio un beso en el cuello de quien lo cargaba para luego cerrar sus ojos relajarse y disfrutar el momento, aunque el moreno sintió el cosquilleo que provocó el suave beso del rubio…_

El recuerdo apareció de la nada al observar como un muchacho cargaba, al parecer a un niño en su espalda al pasar por una de las avenidas en su limosina camino a la escuela, automáticamente el de ojos azules tocó la zona de su cuello donde fue invadido por los labios del rubio. El recuerdo le provocó una leve jaqueca, apretó sus puños apoyados en sus piernas y de paso arrugando sus pantalones tomando parte de la tela.

"_Maldito perro sarnoso de Wheeler"_ pensó el castaño. Aunque el recuerdo lo confundía una gama de sentimientos aparecían de la nada en el corazón del empresario y genio Seto Kaiba. La escena del beso en esa fiesta y ahora el recuerdo de cargarlo en su espalda como si fueran… ni siquiera sabía cómo definirlo. Sentimientos nuevos que prefirió reprimir. Ya se las vería en la escuela le pediría. No. Le exigiría y demandaría una explicación ya que de cierta forma acaecía un vació en sus recuerdos y de alguna manera el muchacho de ojos azules se sentía desorientado y necesitaba armar ese rompecabezas de recuerdos, porque requería tener todo en orden desde sus asuntos de negocios con KC hasta sus memorias. Desde recordar apellidos de empresarios con los que ha conocido en reuniones y concretado negocios y convenios hasta el menú diario de su oficina y mansión por parte de sus chefs personales. Una serie de excentricidades del empresario; sin embargo, este acontecimiento sin pies y cabeza no poseía lógica en su cuadrado cerebro.

Él no podía ser ese sujeto que cargaba al perro, pero en el fondo, aunque no lo admitiera, esos recuerdos todos eran él, pero ¿cómo llegó a ese estado? ¿Por qué salió con Wheeler?

Mientras tenía un debate interno de sentimientos encontrados y repasar en detalle el reciente recuerdo, su chofer personal le indicó que ya llegaron a la escuela a un ausente Seto Kaiba que aterrizó de su ensoñación. El chofer rápidamente salió del automóvil para abrirle a su "jefe" antes que notara cierto enfado, es bien sabido como regla general en los Kaiba la eficiencia y rapidez desde trabajar en KC hasta abrirle simplemente la puerta del auto con "agilidad"

El chofer suspiro de alivio, al parecer su jefe estaba de buen humor, no quiso inmiscuirse por miedo a cualquier reacción del millonario, era muy impredecible, sobre todo por los sucesos del otro día, una fiesta con muchachos y mujeres ¿su jefe no lo recordaba?, por la integridad de resguardar su trabajo optó por tomarlo como un suceso sin importancia, a veces el genio empresario realmente era extraño, sobre todo sus cambios de humor. El joven millonario salió tan ausente de su limosina que ni oyó a su chofer, como era costumbre, su despedida y su aviso tradicional de la hora exacta en que estaría esperándolo al término de su jornada escolar.

Con su gabardina perfectamente blanca dándole un aspecto de príncipe el empresario y con su típico aire de grandeza se dirigió con paso firme a la escuela. A su alrededor como siempre cuchicheos de los estudiantes a su lado, pero esta vez era diferente…mirándolo entre sorpresa, asombro, risas y miedo. Kaiba notó el extraño clima, si bien los estudiantes le daban paso con miedo y respeto hacia su persona, hoy día se estaban comportando de forma extraña, las mirabas posadas sobre él y la extraña atmosfera lo sacó sólo un "poco" de su seriedad gruñendo por lo bajo, soltó un bufido y trató de no darle importancia.

"_inútiles, no tienen nada más que hacer" _pensó el CEO

Siguió su camino ignorando a los estudiantes que le abrían paso, no tomando en cuenta al portero de la escuela que se inclinó de forma respetuosa dándoles la bienvenida y a ciertos profesores y administrativos de la escuela que saludándole como es en Japón inclinándose, pero el señalado ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse a mirarlos. Con paso firme subió al segundo piso con su singular maletín metálico acompañándolo siempre.

Salón 4-B

Se dirigió ahí, su último año en esa escuela, que para el empresario, por fin terminaría esa pérdida de tiempo llamada "instituto" pero tenía que cumplir "legalidades" aunque para su coeficiente intelectual lo que los profesores enseñaban ya lo sabía desde los 12 años cuando Gozaburo Kaiba, su padrastro, lo obligó a un entrenamiento tanto físico como mental de estudio –castigo y tortura, por ello es quien es hoy en día. El genio empresario más joven del mundo, se limitó a ingresar a su salón correspondiente al fondo al costado de los ventanales, mientras más lejos de sus compañeros de clase, mejor. Mientras más lejos de sus profesores, mejor. Su lema para no ser molestado ni interrumpido en sus labores de avances de trabajos de KC, es bien sabido que sólo ha estado asistiendo a la escuela por la asistencia y las obligadas normas del gobierno de Japón, para así de una buena vez terminarla.

En las horas de clases avanzaba en su empresa. Sus calificaciones han sido de las mejores a nivel estatal y país, por lo tanto no tenía por qué preocuparse de las clases, pan comido para un genio al nivel de Seto Kaiba.

Se dispuso abrir su notebook, cuando es interrumpido por un ruidoso muchacho, al que inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, lo extraño que aún era temprano para que empezara la clase, y aquel rubio pesadilla para el CEO llegó insólitamente TEMPRANO. Los demás compañeros no suelen ingresar al salón inmediatamente, quedando fuera de la sala conversando poniéndose al día con sus amigos y conocidos, tan sólo ver al profesor ingresaban inmediatamente al salón; sin embargo sólo Seto Kaiba era el único que gustaba y amaba estar sólo y anticiparse a la hora inicial de la clase, sin embargo, este día iba ser diferente… sobre todo por cierto muchacho rubio que lo arrastró a quién sabe dónde y la rabia de no poder recordar qué mierda sucedió. Toda la mañana el frío empresario de ojos azules intentó comportarse normalmente, pero desde los sucesos de la otra noche, amanecer en una habitación con Joey Wheeler el olor a alcohol, y para rematar los alumnos de la escuela mirándolo extraño, muchos cuchicheos por aquí, por allá fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Esta vez Joey Wheeler se las vería en grande con Seto Kaiba.

Un muchacho despreocupado y con una sonrisa exageradamente amplia en su blanco rostro ingresaba al salón con su característico porte rebelde, se detuvo al instante al percatarse de una figura oscura en el fondo del salón, sonrió de forma traviesa pensando qué hablarle; con todo jamás pensó que sería el otro quien le digiera la palabra.

Kaiba se levantó de su silla para dirigirse con paso lento y seguro donde el rubio que lo miraba curioso. Se dispuso a estar frente a frente con su singular mirada fría escrutinio de arriba abajo a Joey para luego sonreír despreciativamente y cruzándose de brazos se dispuso a caminar alrededor del rubio, éste algo incómodo por la situación y fuera de lugar empezó a exasperarse.

—Y dime… perro inmundo —. Dijo suavemente, pero marcando su frío tono de voz y seguro — ¿Es que acaso no piensas explicar qué fue lo qué pasó la otra noche? —. Escupiendo lo último con frustración. Aún no le cabía en su cabeza amanecer en esas condiciones con aquel perdedor y no poder recordar todo ¿y por qué accedió a salir con él, con "Wheeler"?

—¿De qué hablas, Kaiba? —. Apretando los puños otra vez insultándolo con sobrenombres caninos — Ya te dije que es problema tuyo si no lo recuerdas, y ahora ya debe estar por empezar la clase —. Le sonrió triunfal para dirigirse a su puesto e ignorar al CEO junto son sus burlas caninas hacia su persona. El genio joven empresario apretó sus dientes de rabia _¿Es que acaso ese perro lo estaba desafiando?_

Para sus adentros, el rubio se imaginó haciendo una V de victoria con sus dedos

"_¿Qué se cree ese cerdo ricachón engreído? JA! Jamás le diré lo que pasó la otra noche, que lo averigüe por su cuenta si es tan inteligente como dice ser. Además estoy seguro que se repetirá… ¡caerá…!"_ Aunque su expresión cambió a uno algo aturdido y arrepentido _"¿estaré haciendo bien induciéndolo a mi mundo? Pero ese bastardo NO se lo merece, pero él… y yo_" no quiso pensar más…

El día siguió normal, los demás alumnos ingresaron a la sala apenas divisaron al profesor, no sin antes posar sus miradas en Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba. Cuchicheos, murmullos y suaves risas. Nuevamente el CEO percibió el mismo ambiente que en la entrada de la escuela, si bien siempre ha ignorado al resto del mundo la normalidad de antes, hoy no se presentaba, se percató que los mismos alumnos miraban de reojo a Wheeler también. De pronto su mirada de incomprensión e incertidumbre se transformó a uno de espanto al atar cabos de lo que sucedía en aquel salón escolar, y tal vez toda la escuela ¿o el país?

"_No puede ser, no puede ser"_ se dijo mentalmente el castaño.

¿Lo que sucedió la otra noche con Joey Wheeler y Seto Kaiba era chisme de todo el mundo? ¿Todos se enteraron?

Joey hizo caso omiso a su alrededor, tenía una idea del porqué ese ambiente, no obstante, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo la sentir la intensa mirada de su enemigo en su espalda. Sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente y el odio hacia su persona iba aumentando más y más.

"_Creo que está vez soy hombre muerto"_ pensó el rubio, sonrió para sí mismo, afligiéndose de lo sucedido aunque era mentira o quería creerlo. A pesar de todo no estaba del todo arrepentido. Estiró sus brazos perezosamente cruzando los dedos de sus estilizadas manos tras su cabeza y observó el lindo día desde la ventana, el profesor se disponía a comenzar la clase y Joey Wheeler, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido quería repetirlo, aunque sabía que estaba mal se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre peor que su padre.

¿De tal palo tal astilla?

¿Por qué indujo a un inocente? ¿Y por qué precisamente a Seto Kaiba? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Sólo sabía que cometió una locura debido a su impulsividad y le gustó, aunque fuera moralmente malo para el mundo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste la historia, de a poco se va aclarando o dejando entrever qué fue lo qué pasó exactamente, ya veremos que sucede entre esos dos. Criticas constructivas son siempre bien bienvenidas. Los comentarios siempre alegran y motivan :)**

**si quieren saber más de mi, porque estaré a veces subiendo otros fics en mi cuenta de lj**

**Saludos y Feliz año nuevo atrasado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yu gi OH No me pertenece. Escribo sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

**FlashBack**

**By MadeInJapan**

El día en la escuela pasó rápidamente, no obstante tanto para Joey Wheeler como Seto Kaiba no fue rápido el transcurso de la jornada escolar.

Motivo: miles de ojos posándose en sus figuras. Murmullos por aquí y por allá, pequeñas risas y expresiones de incredulidad.

Seto Kaiba siempre ignoró, ignora e ignorará a su alrededor, pero esto no podía dejarlo como un asunto _"sin importancia"_ porque las miradas en él se dirigían a Joey Wheeler también; como si del mismo modo estuviera _"implicado"_ unió cabos con la salida de la otra noche que _"aún no recordaba, lamentablemente"_

— ¿Seto? —. Escuchó una voz, provenía de su mini intercomunicador.

Kaiba se inquietó ante la repentina voz.

De inmediato sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su pantalón. El intercomunicador lo creó exclusivamente para los hermanos Kaiba para cualquier suceso de emergencia que ocurriera, incluso a distancias extremas y en diferentes continentes. Únicos inventos que no quiso el mayor incluirlo como un producto más de su empresa. Quería que fuera exclusivo para la familia Kaiba.

— ¿Mokuba?— primera vez que se encontró algo desprevenidos debido a los sucesos anteriores. El mini intercomunicador poseía una pantalla para ver directamente a su hermano.

—Seto… yo… —. El niño tenía un rostro muy preocupado

— ¿Te han tratado mal en la gira de estudios?—inquirió molesto. Concluyendo que ese era tal motivo de preocupación en los ojos del niño y mirándolo fijamente. Ejerció presión levemente en el dispositivo pensando en miles de opciones para hacerles entender que con un Kaiba nadie debe meterse.

— ¡Nada de eso! —bufó el niño. Su hermano nunca cambiaría. Le molestaba esa sobreprotección. Él podía defenderse solito en el caso de, pero era otro asunto que tenía preocupado al menor de los Kaiba.

— ¿y?

—Tu sabes que no nos interesa la prensa amarillista, pero… en el hotel donde nos estamos hospedando cambiando canales me detuve en uno en especial y estaban hablando de ti… y…—en un tono sin poder creer lo que sus ojos de hermano menor presenció. No creía en la farándula, _pero esto era diferente y necesitaba saber de los propios labios de Seto._

— ¿Qué? ¿La farándula hablando de mí? Es inaudito, — incrédulo. Seto Kaiba siempre evitó la farándula nunca metiéndose en asuntos ni con personas de esa área. Si aparecía en las revistas solo eran de índole económica y de negocios.

—Así es, hermano. Ni yo lo creo, pero… estás en todas las revistas y sale… JOEY hermano ¿Qué te pasó? Tú nunca actúas así…, —dijo extrañado el niño.

— ¿El perro de Wheeler? — el rostro del castaño era el mismo cuando perdió el duelo con Yugi en la final de ciudad batallas. Estaba tan impactado que su mente ágil asumió que fue por lo de la otra noche… por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de saber lo que ocurrió realmente. Si veía la prensa se espantaría quizás qué cosas sucedieron con el tonto de Wheeler.

Recuperó la compostura para ver a su hermano aún con ese rostro preocupado, queriendo de alguna manera demostrarle apoyo ¿y por qué no curiosidad? Aún no podía creer que todo eso esté ocurriendo sólo por echar un vistazo a la TV; de casualidad le generó esa clase de noticia que sólo _los tabloides mal intencionados harían para destruir la imagen de Kaiba y perturbar la tranquilidad de los hermanos Kaiba._

El castaño no quería romperse frente a su hermano, tenía un nudo en su estómago. Comenzó a sudar frío.

— Debo cortar, después hablamos —. Sin despedirse dejando con la palabra en la boca a su hermano menor; agregando que no deseaba que su única familia lo viera perturbado y confundido.

Prendió su notebook para revisar sus acciones en la bolsa, notando que su nombre en la farándula y quizás qué cosas estaban esparciendo sobre él fuertemente como virus incidiendo directamente en las acciones de KC en forma negativa.

— ¡Maldición! — golpeó fuertemente su escritorio, — ¡repugnante de Wheeler, me las pagarás! —su imagen se estaba viendo afectado en la empresa. Siempre intachable el CEO de KC. Correcto, frío, elegante y una inteligencia MUY superior a la media; sin embargo, por primera vez en su vida estaba envuelto en terrenos desconocidos, tales como: chismes, circo, habladurías que para él no eran ciertas _¿o sí?_

Su dedo índice temblaba en su notebook detenido en el Touchpad dudoso de averiguar qué escándalos estaba en la comidilla de los medios de comunicación. Para alivio del CEO, no había testigo que pudiera verlo en su estado fuera de control, _casi; _sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos nuevamente recuperó su estructura y su máscara de frialdad.

Ladeó su cuello de un lado a otro para relajar la tensión de su extremidad, decidido escribió su nombre en el buscador de internet filtrando las noticias más recientes en Japón y en el mundo. A pesar de haber recuperado su estado de _"niño millonario engreído"_ El estómago lo tenía apretado de los nervios esperando saber la _verdad_ que por boca de Wheeler jamás sabría hasta que mágicamente con _"Enter"_ apareció una serie de titulares con leves descripciones relacionados a Seto Kaiba.

_"non-no: Seto Kaiba el empresario japonés de bajo perfil por fin sacó su verdadera personalidad de fiesta con su peor enemigo el duelista Joey Wheeler ¿Ahora son amigos?"_

En la foto del titular un grupo de jóvenes, incluidos los protagonistas, ingresando a un prestigioso hotel. Las mujeres con botellas de Whisky y ron en sus manos, otros muchachos con accesorios de fiestas, gorros graciosos y lentes exagerados de colores llamativos, alegres y rebosantes como si los paparazzi no les importara a nadie que los estuviera grabando y filmando; ni mucho menos a Seto Kaiba alegres en el hotel, y siendo dirigidos por uno de los administradores del hotel

Los ojos azules del aludido se abrieron exageradamente de asombro más que del titular de las revistas más populares en el género de espectáculo, farándula y moda femenina,_era las fotos_, sobre toda una en particular; donde estaba él, el mismísimo Seto Kaiba junto con Joey Wheeler abrazados como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, ambos desaliñados acompañados con dos bellas chicas y muchachos más o menos de su edad ingresando a una conocida discoteque de la ciudad.

_La inolvidable noche del millonario empresario más destacado de Japón_

Otro de los millones de titulares de revistas tabloides…

No podía creer lo que su fría mirada era testigo. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados sintió una sensación mareante, _quería vomitar. _El golpe más bajo fue que de cien mil y más link de las últimas noticias relacionadas con el empresario, su trabajo como CEO fue olvidado. Siempre acostumbrado a estar encabezando _Toyo Keizai_ en miradas económicas y empresariales, _Capital y Finanzas_ en el mundo, y que ahora fue desplazado por estupideces que para mal, _todas eran cuerdas_. Nuevamente golpeó su escritorio con fuerza haciendo saltar gotitas de agua del vaso que le hacía compañía.

Iba decir algo para sí, cuando vio una foto suya de otro sitio en el que estaba con Joey besándose apasionadamente en las calles de Domino City. Sintió un ardor, una vergüenza, una mezcla de sensaciones que no logró descifrar. Se detuvo a leer la reseña de aquella _foto_

_"La homosexualidad de Seto Kaiba descubierta"_

_"El empresario y dueño de Kaiba Corp fue visto en las noches de Domino City besando a Joey Wheeler, duelista del duelo de monstruos y compañero de clase. Según nuestras investigaciones fue una noche de juerga y pasados de copas donde el chico genio reveló su verdadera personalidad. Y nosotros pensábamos que era un muchacho serio y tranquilo preocupado de su empresa._

_¿Quién lo diría señor Kaiba?"_

El empresario ya estaba maquinando cómo destruir esa revista de mala muerte, burlándose de su persona.

_—_Estúpida prensa, imbéciles_, —_ masculló rechinando los dientes de rabia. No sabía si odiar a Joey Wheeler o todos esos periodistas sin nada que aportar al mundo. Él sí aportaba con sus extraordinarias creaciones tecnológicas a la sociedad. Sus grandes ideas para la economía y finanzas, como así, estudiante modelo y ejemplo a seguir. Aunque nadie estaba a su altura; no obstante, esto definitivamente lo desencajó. Primera vez en su vida que estaba viviendo una situación desfavorable tanto en términos personales y profesionales. Pensó en su hermano, su imagen de hermano mayor intachable, serio y correcto estaba por el suelo. Ya pensaría en un plan para convencer a Mokuba que sólo querían perjudicarlo y que esas fotos estaban _trucadas._

Lo peor que a pesar que estas imágenes lo ayudaron a recordar en su mayoría lo que hizo aquella noche en compañía del perro; no lograba recordar _cómo accedió a toda esa porquería._

_¿Cómo lo convenció Joey Wheeler?_

Sus ojos rodaron a su bolsa de acciones, bajando décimas y decimas cada segundo. _Necesitaba lavar su imagen rápidamente _o sino tendría serios problemas con KC ya que el público objetivo de KC eran niños, jóvenes y adulto joven relacionados al duelo de monstruos. Entretención y hobbies muy demandados en el país y en otros países. Sumando los parques de diversiones "KaibaLand" expandiéndose por el mundo y productos tecnológicos como nuevas unidades de negocios. Un verdadera imperio. Por lo tanto, su imagen envuelta en escándalos de esta envergadura resultaba _"costoso para la empresa"_ y más importante: su hermano. No quería defraudarlo.

El castaño no pensó que para Mokuba no le dolía este tipo de situaciones o escándolos. Más bien asustado y sorprendido que su hermano actuara de una manera desconocida. Amaba a su hermano mayor e hiciera lo que hiciera _— o preferencias sexuales diferentes __— _no le importaba. Era Seto, su hermano y punto.

Definitivamente Joey Wheeler corría verdadero peligro, puesto que ahora sí que el perro se las vería con Seto Kaiba. _El rubio conocerá la verdadera furia del empresario._

Ante todo el torbellino repentino, un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo obligó a cerrar sus ojos, y recargarse en su mullido sillón, intentando calmar el dolor con sus manos, más abrió sus ojos asustado por el recuerdo que empezó abordarlo…

—_Los amigos no existen Wheeler, cuando se cansan, dejan de verse, — dándole la espalda al rubio. Estaban en la terraza de la escuela._

_El rubio estaba sentado escuchándolo. Al oír esas palabras no quiso refutarle como en antaño, se incorporó al observar que Kaiba abandonaría la terraza._

_Estaba lloviendo intensamente. Al de ojos azules no le importó mojarse, al rubio tampoco; no obstante, éste sacó su paraguas y sin pensarlo cubrió al más alto. El castaño gruñó por la incomodidad de la situación quiso apartarse, pero Joey sosteniendo su paraguas y con una sonrisa triunfadora comenzó a rodearlo… nunca dejando de cubrirle con su sombrilla al empresario. Kaiba se sintió invadido en su invisible muralla que se autoimpuso al resto del mundo como protección ante un eventual daño y que sólo una persona podía traspasar _—_Mokuba _—...

_Una extraña sensación lo inundó. _

_¿Tal vez un día nublado y lluvioso incidía en aquel malestar? ¿O ese rubio tonto muy cerca de él, que no se comportaba como el mismo perro de siempre?_

_—No te parece que está todo muy silencioso hoy, incluso tus insultos no me afectan, — dijo con total tranquilidad haciendo caso omiso al comentario del castaño._

_— Wheeler apártate se te zafó un tornillo al parecer, — mientras sus ojos seguían el compás de la figura del rubio que continuaba acorralando en un vaivén travieso con el paraguas sosteniéndolo fuertemente, y nunca dejando de cubrir al CEO. Éste se sintió ofuscado. Pretendía alejarse... no le gustaba esas cercanías con nadie, y si se trababa del perro de Wheeler era algo inimaginable; pero algo lo detenía en seguir escuchando al tonto perro._

_Joey prosiguió ignorando al castaño, estaba decidido ese día._

_—La luna siempre está mirando el mismo sitio cuando gira alrededor de la tierra. Y nosotros aquí parados sin girar. No hacemos nada, — de pronto se detuvo. Miró sus viejas zapatillas comenzó a juntar las puntas de sus zapatos haciendo salpicar el agua provocada por la lluvia y escondió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón azul de su uniforme de escuela, mientras que con la otra sostenía la sombrilla y silbó emitiendo cualquier sonido o intento de melodía. Kaiba lo notó nervioso, pero en cuestión de segundos agarro decisión el rubio y dirigió su ámbar mirada hacia el castaño. Joey intuyó la incomodidad de Kaiba junto con un ceño fruncido que lo hacía parecer algo gracioso, ya que el empresario estaba extrañado por las palabras fuera de lugar de Joey y su rara actitud._

_El rubio sonrió con actitud serena. Detuvo su andar y miró a los ojos de Kaiba. Una mirada tan penetrante como si fuera el mismo Kaiba cuando retaba a un duelo. Seto estaba desconociendo al Joey de siempre por primera vez en su vida. Se sentía como si estuviera frente alguien que podría superarlo. Instintivamente Kaiba desafío la contemplación del rubio. Ambos mirándose por unos segundos que parecieron eternos acompañados por el viendo frío de ese día, y las gotitas de lluvia que no dejaban de caer. La vista desde la terraza del colegio era toda una panorámica, desde ahí se lograba divisar la torre de KC._

_— Tus ojos son…, — y no terminó de decir Joey, se largó a reír escandalosamente. Kaiba gruñó por lo bajo, ¿Es que acaso se estaba burlando Wheeler de él? —: no nada, — concluyó un rubio sonriente dejando entrever algo de misterio._

_—Eres un idiota, Wheeler, — la tensión de Kaiba estaba bajando. Sus defensas con todo el mundo estaban cediendo. Sin darse cuenta empezó a seguirle el hilo a Joey ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?_

_Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos, disfrutando esa panorámica de la lluvia y de esa tarde extraña con el perro donde no hubo insultos mal intencionado ni golpes._

— Acompáñame, Kaiba — dijo seguro.

—No iré a ningún lado contigo, Wheeler, — enarcando una ceja graciosamente.— No salgo con perros callejeros — en tono de desdén.

Joey apretó su puño enfadado — ¡harto de los insultos caninos!—, pero como si algo cruzó por su mente magicamente lo hizo sonreír triunfalmente, _y con un deje malvado en su sonrisa._

_—No creí que Seto Kaiba fuera tan cobarde en NEGARSE acompañar a un duelista de primera élite — desafiándolo traviesamente, sus ojos entrecerrados esperando la respuesta que quería._

_—Wheeler, —dijo suavemente — ¿Me estás desafiando? — se cruzó de brazos las gotas de lluvia habían desarmado el pulcro peinado de Kaiba. Ahora se veía no tan Kaiba, a excepción de su traje azul, pero su rostro más sereno y confiado, — Está bien, acepto cachorro, pero recuerda que lidias con un profesional. Aquí el duelista de cuarta eres tú…_

Su dolor de cabeza no cesaba; no obstante algo le dijo que ese recuerdo borrado era el principio. No. _El origen de todo este embrollo de su salida de parranda con Joey._

Sonrió para sí mismo, estaba cerca de la verdad. Ahora tenía que obligar a su cerebro a recordar o más. Aunque muy profundamente, recordar ese acontecimiento lo dejó confuso. Fue un momento extraño e íntimo que tal vez sólo se habría comportado de esa forma con su hermano cuando reinaba el silencio, y los hermanos se comunicaban sólo con el silencio. Así se comunicó con Joey en esa tarde. _Aunque en realidad fue mucho más que eso…_

_ **Continuará..**_

**_._**

* * *

Notas finales:

non-no: revista de moda juvenil de mujer, farándula de todo un poco.

Toyo Keizai: Destaca revista de economía, administración de Japón.

El tercer capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir con la historia y para todos aquellos que leen el fics. La verdad aclaro que no será un fics tan largo como esperan, pero sí muy _intenso._

No sé si ambos personajes está algo oOc, pero la verdad trato de inmiscuirme en sus mentes, ejejeje y cómo actuaría en situaciones como estas además rememorando el Manga yu gi oh y algo del anime... aunque para mi el anime no vale mucho ya que no es tan fiel al manga. Y como sabemos el mangaka es quien manda xD.

Para los que no saben...

En el manga es Kaiba quien salva a Joey en un duelo contra los cazadores NO Serenity, por eso NO me gusta el anime. Mienten xD

ajaja.

un regalito exclusivo de cómo kaiba salva a joey en el manga. Está en inglés. Para aquello que no lo saben aún o recién están metiéndose en el fandom yaoi de esta parejita =)

=)


End file.
